Broken
by Lonlystone
Summary: Danny is rescued by the Teen Titans and his cousin Cyborg a years of torturer. Now it's up to Raven and a three year old Dani to save his soul.


His long black jacket swayed behind him, his icy turquoise turtle-neck matched his leather belt and fingerless gloves, his dark jeans where riddled with pockets, and his matching shoe's covered in scuff marks, his shaggy onyx hair flew around his face as he desperately tried to escape the people fallowing him. He'd been living in a nightmare for the last two years, first his family, friends, and teacher died in an explosion he should have been able to stop, then a week later he was captured by the GIW, then they tortured him until they got approval from there captain to dissect him only days ago, he only managed to escape because they thought he was to week to try and get away. They left the room in the middle of separating flesh from tissue for lunch break, that was when he wrapped himself up and made a run for it. Now here he was, running for his life, in an abandon part of a town he didn't know, after two years of being cut, stabbed, probed, and beaten. A blast to his back made in fall to the ground, quickly he was back on his feet, but the pain in his chest made him stumble, looking down he could see the deep red of his own blood starting to stain his shirt at an alarming rate "Freeze Freak!" ten men stood behind him, and every one of them was holding a gun.

Danny held his bonny arms up in front of him in an effort to protect himself, but the blast never came, instead there was a dull thunking sound, like someone had jumped and when he looked up he realized that was exactly what it was. In front of him where five teen's, one was green, one had black hair much like his own, there was two floating girls, one in a cloak another in purple, and the last one Danny recognized as his cousin Victor, or as he was now known, Cyborg. "Leave the kid alone, he ain't did nothing to you." Cy hadn't recognized Danny yet. After another few minutes of shouting the GIW withdrew leaving the five teens in front of him to turn to where he was leaning against a crumpling building, "H-hey C-Cy, how you been?" Danny could see his one human eye widen in disbelief before the tall man ran to him. "Is that really you, DP? I thought you where dead." Danny chuckled humorously. Danny and Cyborg had shared there secrets with each other about a mount after Danny had his accident, and they talked every week-end till he got captured, heck they even called each other by there supper hero name's.

Cyborg caught Danny as he started to pitch forward and slowly lowered the boy to where he sat back against the wall, however when he pulled his hand away the gasp that escaped his lips was enough to draw his four friends out of there confused haze. "Cyborg, what's wrong? Who is this kid?" Cy shook his head "He's my cousin, Danny." at the same time he said this he showed the others what had frightened him and in a second they where in motion. "Raven tela-port us to the tower, Cyborg can you carry him?" Cy nodded and him into his arms. Black energy surrounded them and when it disappeared they where standing in a hospital room, the others moved aside as Cy placed the half away boy on the white sheets, the bed was almost instantly stained red. "Danny we're gonna have to remove your shirt and bandages, alright?" to the surprised of almost everyone in the room Danny smiled and nodded "C-come o-on C-Cy, I-I'm C-clue l-less n-not s-st-stupid." Cy shook his head as he cut through the last of the now dark fabric of his shirt and started to work on the messy gauze, the last thing Danny saw and heard was the horrified face's of his rescuers and a scream accompanied by a number of gasps.

When Danny woke up three days later Cy was asleep by his bed, lightly snoring "Cy? Cy. Cyborg!" he woke with a start "thank good, I thought I lost you DP." Cy pulled the frail boy into a tight hug before checking him over, "when we saw what those guys did, Robin reported them to the Justice League, there where all arrested for child abuse, kidnapping, inhumane conduced, attempted murder, and illegal experimentation on a meta-human… Danny I'm so sorry…" Cy trailed of with his head in his hands. He looked up when he felt the bed shift to find Danny sliding painfully onto the floor, hurriedly he went to support him "You can make it up to me with breakfast Cy." Cyborg felt his lips stretch into a relieved smile as he helped Danny limp into the command room. When the door slid open every eye turned to the pair "Friend Danny! You are supposed to be in bed!" said Starfire they all rushed into the kitchen as Cyborg sat his cousin down "I'll be fine, beside's I don't remember the last time I ate anything." hearing this Cyborg immediately set to making him breakfast. "Your not human, at least not entirely… what are you?" the others looked between Raven and the grinning Danny "I'm a Halfa, halfa ghost, halfa human."

Everything went silent except the scrape of a spatula against a pan, then Beast Boy spoke up "Dude, there's no such thing as ghosts." he sounded so sure about the fact that Danny almost felt bad about letting the familiar white rings change him into Phantom, but that was wiped away when he caught sight of BB's surprised face. Danny looked down and immediately knew why, his has-mate suit was gone and know he wore black slacks, a black turtleneck, a white belt, white armored knee high boots, there was a white finger less gauntlet on his right arm, and the white shoulder plate on his left shoulder was help in place by two white leather straps across his upper chest, his DP was written in black on his shoulder plate.

Cy was woke up by the familiar sound of rockets landing on there roof, and for a second he panicked, at least until he caught sight of the calendar, today was the day the Titans East arrived for there monthly check-up. He peeked into the infirmary as he made his way to the commend room, and seeing Danny fast asleep, he relaxed a little. When the others greeted him in the kitchen it was obvious something was still bothering him, "Cy man, he's goanna be alright." BB's attempt to calm his friends fears was met with only a small smile, "Do not worry friend, on Tameran he would be given the name Glordina for his strength." everyone looked at the alien princess for a second before Robin broke the confused silence "There right, I thought I'd seen everything when I was working with Bat's, but that," Robin shook his head "anyone who can survive that is defiantly on my 'Do not fight under any circumstance' list." Raven nodded, and Cy grinned finally Bumble Bee had enough of not being included and threw her hands up in the air. "Who the heck are you talking about? Survived what?" he titans blushed as the others stared at them "Dude, a couple days ago we found this kid getting chased by these guys with guns so we saved him, ends up he was Cy's cousin, Danny, who's been missing for, like two years." BB's explanation could have gone without the hand motions but it got the point across.

"Why was he being chased by guys with guns?" Cy grinned "Man Danny's a meta, a awesome one at that, but his powers make him a target for a lot of weirdo's, yal ever heard of Danny Phantom?" everyone nodded "that's him." even his own team's eye's widened in surprise, they hadn't known that and Raven dropped her book, "Friend Raven are you well?" Raven shook her head "Do you know who he is?" the others looked at each other before looking back at her, "He's next in line to become king of the ghost dimension." to say her friends where surprised was the understatement of the year, well all except Cyborg who looked as if he'd just won a pot of gold. "Wait, wait, wait, so your telling me that some kid is going to be the next king of ghosts?" Aqualad snickered as if it was the best joke he'd heard all week, but when Robin side a thin envelope across the table his smiling stopped. The pictures inside made him want to scream. The first was of a pair of legs, they where pail and covered in bruises, the skin was stretched against the bone like wet paper against, they where marred with scar's and fresh cuts. The second picture was of his left arm, again the skin was near translucent, a huge gash ran from his inner elbow to his wrist, on and on the pictures went, each one getting worse until only two remained in his hand, staring down at the boys hallow cheeks, sunken eye's, and bleeding cuts, Aqualad was afraid to see the last, but still he handed the picture of to Bee who was looking at them with the same horror in her eye's, and when he did he froze.

The last picture was of the kids chest and stomach, it was covered in blood, but you could still see ware everyone of the hundreds of scars where, his white skin looked like it had been painted with black and purple under the red, but when Aqualad's eye's found the huge Y-shaped cut that stretched from the boys collar bone to his hips he dropped the picture and shakily took a step back. "The twins asked is it that bad?" all the boy could do was nod, one by one each of his friends had almost the same reaction. "How the heck did he survive something like that?" Speedy was the first to find his voice as he held the two crying twin to him, Robin shook his head "No clue, might have something to do with him being half ghost, but either way it should have been imposable, when we found him he was running away from the men who where chasing him, he was able to stay awake for almost five minutes before passing out, then woke up three day's later and could walk with someone supporting him." "That's not possible…is it?" Bee was interrupted by Cyborg's arm beeping "Danny's awake, I'm goanna go get him."

Cy knew that the others dropped the conversation as soon as he left the room, and that made him smile, when he got to the infirmary Danny was sitting up in the bed dressed in the to big sleeveless shirt and loose sweat pants that Cy had let him barrow yesterday. "hey man, what's up? I heard a bunch of voices earlier." Cy's smile grew at that and he explained who the Titans East where as he helped the smaller man over to a set of crutches. After they had him set they walked side by side into the commend room. Suddenly Danny was being circled by two lightning fast blur's, "Mas, Menos, leave the boy alone." the girls command was met by two sighs, and the two blurs stopped to revile two small kids dressed in red, "umm… Ok…" BB, Cyborg, and the kid with arrows laughed "what's so funny?" Asked Danny "Dude you face, it was hilarious!" BB almost fell to the floor laughing however when he heard Danny's "Your one to talk." comeback he snapped back up with a frown and shouted "Hey!" while everyone else laughed.

The others where introduced and it ends up the reason Mas and Menos freaked when he came it was because they where fans of his before he disappeared, "hey Danny, where are your parents?" Speedy's mouth was promptly covered by not only Cyborg's hand but Robin's, Beastboy's, and even Bumble Bee's, Danny stared at then a minute then told them the story about how they had died while he was trying to save them, the group was so enraptured by the tale they didn't notice the darkening sky.

That night the group decided they'd spend the night, and as they got ready to head of to the rooms they had set up here, Starfire squealed "Oh, friend Danny, I believe we forgot to show you your surprise!" the others laughed and led the boy to a door between Raven's and Bumble Bee's room, they where the only one's on that side of the tower, when Danny opened the door what he saw almost made him bust into tears, there was a black queen sized bed in the center of the room, on top a white comforter, there was a black aria rug on top of the white carpet, they had repaired his clothes somehow and it was know hanging up in a closet next to many others like it, the black walls where dotted with tiny glowing white stars, and around the light fixture was a glass ball that was painted to look exactly like the moon, the farther wall was completely window with a view of the ocean, at the end of the bed was a small rounded couch with a white glass topped coffee table, both faced a thirty-two inch flat screen t.v on top of a white vanity stile dresser, on either side white bookshelves where stacked to the top. "Its beautiful." was all he could say.

That night Raven and Bee where both woken up by a loud whimpered, at first they thought they where hearing things but when another one filtered threw the wall they both peeked there heads out there doors, "You hear that?" Raven nodded as she walked to Danny's door and knocked, "Danny you alright?" there was no answer so Raven knocked again "Danny? Hey Danny open the door?" when there wasn't a reply both girls looked at each other before Bee gently pushed open the door. On the bed Danny was tossing and turning, cough in the snares of his own nightmare. "Danny, oh my god." at the sound of Bee's voice Danny shot forward, the sudden green glow of his once icy blue eye's illuminated the darkness until he found the girls, he took a shuddering breath and his eye's returned to normal. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." both girls nodded before Bee went to sit at the edge of his bed, "Danny, are you alright?" her voice was sweet, it reminded him of his mother's when she thought something was wrong. "I'm fine, just a bad dream…just a bad dream." he didn't realize it but he unconsciously curled in on himself as he whispered the last part, Bee looked up at Raven then back at the lost boy, she wrapped her arms around him and as soon as she did he started to cry.

Seeing the boy's tears Raven couldn't help herself as she sat behind him and began to rub small circles into his back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be this week." both girl froze. "Danny, how on earth could you ever think you where week?" Bee held him closer to her and Raven smiled "Sometimes crying doesn't mean your week, sometime's it means you've been strong for to long." they stayed like that for hour's, and even after the bay had cried himself asleep neither girl wanted to leave him alone "Bee go get so rest I'll stay and watch him." Bee smiled at her friend before going back to her own room, Raven however laid down on the small sofa an fell into a deep dreamless sleep, she didn't even feel when Danny picked her up an hour later and placed her in his bed before taking her spot on the couch. The next morning Raven woke up underneath a fluffy white comforter, with her head resting on white pillows, she sat up slowly trying desperately to remember how she had gotten into Danny's room, and when she did she smiled, she looked around trying to find the boy but instead her gaze landed on one of her uniforms, folded neatly with a note on top on the coffee table.

'Thanks for last night, I owe you one. Don't worry I didn't go into your room, the clothes are fresh from the wash. Bee said that I woke both of you up last night, sorry, that was the first dream I've had in a while, didn't expect it to be that vivid, anyway breakfast is my treat this morning so get dressed and meet me in the living room, I'll take you where ever you want. Sincerely Danny.' Raven smiled and did as she was told, when she got down stairs she felt almost exited, and when she saw Danny he heart stopped. Before he was a hurt boy, the victim in some cruel twist of fate, but now he was a warrior, a rogue, a survivor, and as he stood there in the same outfit he had been wearing when they found him, she couldn't help but see the difference. "Hey Raven, you ready to go?" everyone turned to where she stood and the surprise on there face when she nodded was priceless "how are we getting there?" for a second Danny looked almost confused then he smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "Umm, about that, Jonny's supposed to meet us at the docks with my bike, he was able to get it from my garage after I got caught, you don't mind do you?" Raven almost laughed at his nervousness, but settled for a smile before saying "it's fine" the left shortly after hearing a "what just happened?" from BB as the door closed behind them.

When they arrived at the docks a blond man and green haired girl met them, "Danny! Are you alright, where are your crutches?" the green hair woman was hugging Danny like he was her long lost puppy, but something she said had reminded the young goth, Danny wasn't using his crutches, in fact her didn't even have a limp, she was brought out of her thoughts by Danny's cool chuckle "I used some of the medical salve Frostbite gave me awhile back, stuff burned for a second but it healed everything." Raven smiled as the three talked that is until Danny waved her over.

"This is Raven, last night I had one of my nightmare's and she woke me up, then she decided to sleep on the couch in my room so that she could keep an eye one me, I'm taking her out to breakfast to make up for it." Raven half waved at the pair, "Man Danny-bro, what is up with you and goths, and it's not even the bad one's either, you always manage to find the pretty one's." Raven and Danny both blushed which made the other two laugh "Well Miss. Raven, I gotta go but promise yal look after Danny for me?" Raven looked between the man and Danny for only a second "I promise." The man smiled then he and his girlfriend left and Danny lead her behind some boxes where a bike she had never seen before was hidden. It was sleek and shiny, it's black frame was topped of with white seats, its handle bars where slightly curved, but the most surprising of all was that it had no glass. Danny chuckled at Raven's confused face "Her name is Thanatos, Greek for Death, she's my second child." Danny slide onto the bike and leaned forward a little, "Voice recognition, Danny Fenton" at the sound of his voice the bike seemed to turn its self on, the once missing glass slid into place until it covered part of Danny's head from view. "Hey Rea, she ain't goanna bite, hop on." She slowly slid into place behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "We're not going to crash are we?" Danny laughed "No, she's got an auto-leveler, and even if something went wrong with that her on board computer is designed to anticipate the correct speed and angle needed to safely maneuver, take a look." looking over his shoulder Raven saw that the inside of the darkened glass was covered in different screens.

Danny took them to a small coffee shop at the edge of town, there see got Herbal tea and he got green, they talked for a while until Raven remembered something the blond man had said earlier "hey Danny what did your friend mean when he said you attract goths?" Raven almost regretted asking the question when she saw how his glowing smile fell to one of bitter-sweet memories. "I had a friend named Sam, she was a goth ultra-recyclo vegetarian. She and Tucker, a techno-geek, where my best friends, she's actually the reason I have ghost powers." Danny took a deep breath and sipped his tea "we where inseparable, the three of us, even my crazy, messed up, ghost hunting family couldn't scare them away, and for that I'm grateful. They died in the explosion." Rea smiled back sadly and searched for a way to change the subject "You said earlier Thanatos was your second child, what's your first?" Danny smiled, but even it was haunted. "Actually that's a funny story…" they spent almost three hours talking about Danielle, about there adventures, and about there lives in general. At some time during the conversation Raven realized that she was enjoying herself and that the boy in front of her was the one who made it so entertaining. Her stomach twisted into knot's when the woman behind the counter flirted with him, but when Danny didn't even notice she relaxed, at least until they stepped outside and realized it had began to snow.

She shivered as she internally cursed herself for forgetting her cloak at home, but looked up when warm fabric was draped over her shoulders, Danny's had seen her shaking and now stood in only his turtle-neck. "Aren't you cold?" it was a stupid question but even as Danny smiled at her she could feel her fingers tighten around the edge of his coat, "I've got ice powers, cold doesn't really effect me to much, beside's what kind of guy would I be if I let you freeze to death on the ride home?" Rea felt the warmth beneath her cheeks grow as Danny helped her into the to big cloth, and when she slid in behind him on the bike she couldn't help but feel happy as the cold wind forced her to bury her face in his back. "You ready?" she nodded into the blue material and felt the engine purr beneath her as they made there way back home. When she looked up again they where safely inside the garage, and Danny was powering the bike down, she slid off and immediately missed the warmth she had gotten as she snuggled into him, she went to give him his jacket back but he held up his hand "Keep it, it looks a lot better on you than it did me." She really doubted that but readjusted it back on her shoulders.

Danny went strait to his room after saying his good-night, but Rea found herself in need of a soothing cup of tea, however when she opened the door to the living room she was not prepared for her friends to be there. Everyone looked up from what they where doing and the room seemed to freeze, looking down Rae understood why, she was still wearing Danny's coat, "See Cy, I told you it was a date." Cyborg handed both Robin and BB twenty dollars while Starfire flew over to Raven. "Friend Raven, how was your date?" Rea looked at them for a second before promptly popping there bubbles "It wasn't a date, he owed me a cup of tea and when we finished it was snowing, I forgot my cloak here." Cyborg booya'd and got not only his money back but forty dollars to boot. Rea got her tea and went to her room, as she passed Danny's door she pushed it open only to see the boy was sleeping peacefully on top of the quilt, with the smallest of smiles on his lips. She put her cup down on the table before going to the closet and getting a black fleece through blanket and laying it over the sleeping boy. He nuzzled into the warmth. Then she slipped silently out of the room, she sat on her bed and called the only person she could think of.

The phone rang twice before Bee answered, her voice scratchy as if she had just been woken up "Hello?" Immediately Rae felt bad "Sorry Bee, I didn't mean to wake you up." a second passed before Bee's face appeared on screen "Oh hey Rae, no you didn't, you actually called about a minute after Speedy did, hey what's that?" Rae still hadn't taken off Danny's jacket, it just felt so natural, at the thought she blushed, suddenly Bee was very much awake. "Oh my god, oh my god! Is that from a boy?! Who?!" Rae's blush increased ten fold as she watched her friends reaction "D-Danny took me out for breakfast, we talked for awhile and when we left it was snowing so he gave me his jacket." there was a pause as Bee's smile turned into grin "Did he let you barrow it or did he let you have it?" Raven blushed again "Oh my god he gave it to you didn't he? When's the next date?" Rea rolled her eye's but smiled at the girl. They talked for a little while before Bee had an emergency in town and had to say goodnight. Raven changed into her nightclothes an laid the jacked on the chair beside her bed, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to sleep, so finally she wrapped herself once again in its dark embrace.

The next morning Danny was late to breakfast, and when he did come in he looked tired "Friend Danny, is something wrong?" Starfire's question made everyone turn toward the boy, he smiled a little before sitting down "Danni's sick, she's got a really bad cold." Raven placed a cup of hot tea in front of him before asking "Isn't she with Frostbite?" Danny nodded not realizing they where only further confusing the other four in the room, "Yeah but he's only got experience with ghost illnesses and battle wounds, beside's ever since Clockwork turned Danni into a three year old she hasn't been able to handle the cold out there." Rae patted him on the shoulder and was about to say something when BB interrupted her "Dude, you where turned into a three year old?!" both Danny and Raven looked at the green boy like he was nuts "No BB, not me, my daughter, Danielle, or Danni with an I, as she used to say." this time it wasn't only BB who screamed out, in fact everyone but him, Rea, and Cyborg, who had known about Danni since she had been cloned, joined in "You have a daughter!?" Danny spent the next hour trying to explain Danni's situation to the others and in the end Robin said she was welcome to move in.

Danny was gone for two day's after packing a few of his things and disappearing into a green portal, in that time Raven and the others decorated the storage room across from Raven's room into something every princess dream's of, there was a small green four post bed with gold covers, the golden flour had a green rug on it and the soft green walls where decorated with golden roses, the TV hung from the wall, and in front of it was a four seated toddler table painted to match the walls. The room was beautiful and the team couldn't wait for the little girl to arrive, but when the green portal opened again and Danny stepped out they did not expect to see his worried face, or the feverish one that peeked out of the bundle in his arms. The girl looked just like Danny, but her blue eye's where clouded with sleep and her cheeks flared an angry red, much to the surprise of everyone it was Raven who stepped up and took the girl out of her fathers weary arms, shushing her when she whimpered "come on Danny we've already got a room set up for her." Danny smiled and fallowed her leaving the others with there mouths agape.

That night when Raven got up to get some water, she checked on the boy, as was her newly required habit, only to find he wasn't in his room, she went across the hall and found him laying next to his little girls holding her to his chest as they both slept. Quickly forgetting about her earlier thirst she snapped a picture with her phone and gently woke him. "hu? Oh, hey Rea, what's up?" she couldn't help the gentle smile that stretched onto her lips as he sleepily moved Danni onto her pillow "You should go to bed, she'll be fine." Danny looked between her and his little girl before nodding and getting up, he stretched his back and kissed his daughters forehead before smiling at Rea "thanks, she wanted me to read her a story, we must have both fell asleep." Raven nodded before fallowing him out he disappeared into his room with a mumbled "night" just as she opened the door to her own. She sat on her bed and for the second time dialed Bee.

"Hey Raven, isn't like two something over there? What's up?" Raven took as deep breath "Danny, he's just…" that got Bee's attention and in turn got the attention of both Aqualad and Speedy who where now looking over her shoulder, "what's up with Danny, I thought he was doing good?" Aqualad had taken a liking to the boy and before she knew it she was explaining Danny's daughter to all three. "So what's the problem, he's just another dad right?" Speedy asked and when Raven shook her head and started looking through her phone, when she showed them the picture of Danny and Danielle Bee, awed while the others smiled "He's a really good dad, Bee I could use some help." Bee laughed and the boys grinned "Raven, honey, you don't need any help, from what I see you got yourself a good, strong man, and I bet he'd take just as good care of you as he does Danielle." Speedy groaned "Man, how does that squirt get the girl when a awesome stud like me is left high and dry." Bee and Aqualad both slapped his head and they all said bye.

Danni got better over the next week, and when Cyborg gave the o.k. she was treated to a night out on the town, she rode on Cyborg's shoulders or Beastboy's back the entire night, and Danny couldn't be happier. They where riding the last ride of the night, the Ferris weal, when Danni fell asleep using Ravens cloak as a blanket. Raven looked up from the sleeping girl when the cart pulled to a stop at the very top, "Don't worry we'll get you all down in just a minute." some random guy with a mega-phone yelled up to them. Danny laughed and, him being the only other one in the cart beside's Raven and Danni moved closer to the pair. "You know the last time this happened, one of my enemy's was trying to distract me by playing match maker." Rae laughed softly but as soon as she did a bunch of light bulbs blew up, and she looked away embarrassed. "Rae? Hey it's alright, actually it's more than alright, because it reminded me that I have something I wanted to give you…" Danny started searching his pockets and pulled out what looked like a crystal raven necklace, "it's supposed to help with your powers, it absorbs your extra energy and let's you access it when ever you need it." Raven let him put it around her neck, as soon as the jewel touched her skin it filled with a deep blue, she turned back to him "how's it look?" he held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity before finally he whispered "beautiful" still he held her gaze. Slowly he reached up and cupped her face, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

They stayed like that until the ride gave a jerk then Danny took his daughter and Raven pulled up her hood. It was another week before they before Danny kissed her again, and another after that they where dating. Years passed and on Ravens twenty-first birthday the two where married. Danny died protecting his family at the age of forty-nine, fallowed shortly by his wife. Danni, Samantha, Jasmine and Tucker mourned the passing of there parents but took up there passion in protecting people. Danni took her fathers name as the new Phantom, Tucker took after his namesake and became the technical mind behind both the teen titans and the justice league, the twins took the name the enchantress sisters, they got together years later and held a séance in witch there mother, father, aunt Starfire, uncle Beastboy, uncle Robin, and uncle Cyborg all told them how proud they where.


End file.
